Snape Junior
by Marlotta
Summary: Voldemort has a gift. He can tell what house a kid will be in at Hogwarts. So when he goes to the Potters and finds a Gryffindor boy and a Slytherin girl, what shall he do? Continues the whole way from childhood to Hogwarts career, maybe further. Different POVs.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 – House Prophecy

**In this story the following things are different:**

**Lord Voldemort has another gift**

**Draco is evil**

**Snape Death eater**

**BELLATRIX is single**

**Find out other changes in other chapters**

The Dark Lord POV

I have a gift. I can look into a person's eyes and know what house they are in / were / will be in at Hogwarts. So as I travel to Godric's Hollow (if I can trust Wormtail), to kill James, Lily and Harry Potter, I wonder.

What house will the half-blood Potter be in? Well, his blood traitor father Potter and her mudblood mother Evans were both stupid Gryffindors, so he will probably also be one. With an Alohomora I breach the wards Potter has set off and I hear the Caterwauling charm the mudblood set up. I hear Potter shout "I can hold him, Lily, run with Holly and Harry!" So there is Potter male and Potter female.

I easily kill Potter with avada kedavra and go up the stairs. There stands a lady with red and gold eyes (told you she was Gryffindor) standing over two cots. I avada kedavra the ginger woman (sorry, severus) and stand over the cots. I will never spill slytherin blood, so they know their lifeline.

I look into the eyes of potter male. He is a Gryffindor (tut tut, Harry) and I look into the eyes of the female potter kid. I almost laugh with glee when I see her green and silver eyes. I have never been wrong, Potter female will be slytherin. I apparate back to malfoy manor with holly and give her to severus. She must be looked after by a death eater. Snape will be her father, bellatrix her godmother and me her godfather. Narcissa will perform a blood transfusion to rid her of the filthy potter blood. Lily and severus will be her blood parents.

Snape POV

The Dark Lord passes me a cloth with a beautiful Lily junior inside. "Who is she, my lord?" "She is Potter Slytherin. She is ours now, she will grow up with draco and marry him when she is older. They will be my faithful right and left hand death eaters. I give her to you, Severus. She is Holly Potter. Change her name, make her surname Snape. Look after her at Hogwarts, make sure she becomes the perfect slytherin student." I nod. "I will, my lord, thank you."

We do the blood transfusion and my beautiful daughter becomes Harriet Snape.

A/N; Please review, I review from others! I always reply to reviews! It will make my day! Chapter 2 on soon :*


	2. The Letter from the Green Pen and Aurora

**Chapter 2 – Letters from the Green Pen**

**A/N: Just saying, Youth Eaters is my creation, along with the spells you don't recognise.**

Snape POV

My daughter is a mini-me. A female version, obviously. Her long black hair, though, thank Goodness, is not greasy, unlike mine. At least she won't be teased, at least on that. The Dark Lord is her godfather, and Bellatrix and Cissy are her godmothers. She is a lucky girl.

Myself and Lucius have discussed her and Draco and have decided to let them bond over the years, but make them date aged 11 when Hogwarts rolls around. They are 10, and they shall receive their letters in a month or so. They are the only Youth Eaters in the world, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who the Dark Lord tells me will be Slytherin. I will watch out for the four of them.

A month later, when letters come

Harriet POV

Gosh, am I sick of this black hair. Aunt Bella has taught me some spells I can use to turn it into how I like it. I can use Platingo to turn it platinum blonde like Draco's gorgeous hair, Cuttigo to cut it how I like and Elongato to make it grow. I can't wait till I am at Hogwarts. That is, if I am able to go.

According to Father, we shall receive our letters next week. I am looking forward to going to Diagon Alley with Father, Lucius, Aunty Cissy and Draco next week and buying my wand. Father tells me I will be good at Potions, like he was at school. I have always wanted to be a competent Potions Mistress so this was good to hear.

I looked out the window at Malfoy Manor absentmindedly and see two beautiful snowy white owls gracefully flying towards the manor. I rush to tell Father and Draco and Father opens the window and allows the owls to glide inside. He summons a treat from his room for each owl and takes the letters and hands them to myself and Draco. They are addressed in the flowing green handwriting Father gets letters from, and have a Hogwarts stamp on the back. Father calls Lucius and my Aunts Bella and Cissy as well as the Dark Lord and we open our letters to find a book and uniform list. The lot of us, excusing the Dark Lord, floo to diagon alley. We check our booklists and enter Flourish and Blotts. We buy the necessary books and go to Madam Malkins. Outside we find a giant with bushy hair. He looks weird. Inside we find a small boy with black untidy hair wearing too big clothes. So he is the famous Harry Potter. I whisper this to Draco and we laugh at his clothes.

We are fitted with our robes. We admire the beautiful Nimbus 2000 (isn't it gorgeous) and enter the apothecary. Father is in his element. He admires every single potions item and buys a large number. Draco and I buy our necessary supplies. Father then buys me an eagle owl who I call Aurora. Draco is also bought an eagle owl, who he calls Belle. I overhear some ginger poor looking kids talking about how brilliant Gryffindor apparently is. I don't know what house i'll be in, but i expect it will be Slytherin, father's house and the dark lord's house. I want to be in Slytherin though. It will be cool.


	3. A Scarlet Train and A Talking Hat

Chapter 3: A scarlet train and a patched up hat

Draco POV

I know what house I'll be in. Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy, it's my job. Not that the sorting hat will deliberate, well it had better not. I just hope my beautiful girlfriend Hattie will be in Slytherin too. She'd better. Slytherin is Uncle Sev's house. Sorry – Professor Snape. He has been teaching u a bit of potions over the summer and hattie and i want to be the youngest potions master and mistress for the dark lord.

We boarded the train. We found an empty compartment and we talked the whole way. Mainly about the sorting.

Hattie PoV

I hope im in slytherin. Then father can look after me. Thats his house. We arrive at Hogwarts. Some oaf opens the door and shoves us into boats. Ridiculous. Then we see some old woman who looks cross. Then draco argues with the potter kid about blood lines. Stupid boy, potter. I approach him too. Draco pointsout a poor looking kid with red hair and tells me that he is a weasley, or weasel. Potter refuses dracos invitation to become one of our cronies, stupid boy. He will pay.

We enter some hall and i hear a stupid mudblood bhind me droning on about the ceiling. The cross woman lifts up the sorting hat and places it onto some nervous kid. I mutter a word to make him fall over. Myself and draco muffle a laugh. Then later:

"Malfoy, Draco"

My ears perk up.

Draco Pov

I wink at Hattie and swagger towards the shoves the hat onto my head. It shouts slytherin with no deliberation. I pull off the hat andplace it on to the stool to sit with my cronies. I save hattie a seat, i hope she wil sit in it.

"Potter, Harry"

Takes Scarhead a long time. Gryffindor. I can breathe a sigh of relief.

"Snape, Harriet"

My ears perk up. Uncle Sev sits up straight and attempts to reassure his daughter.

Hattie POV

I hear my name and swagger towards the stool. The cross woman places it onto my head. I'm not at all surprised when i hear the hat talk.

"So, Snape Female."

"Yes."

"Well, you're brave and you are loyal to your friends. That shows traits for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house. All in all I think you're the perfect candidate for a hufflepuff house member, however your father is head of Slytherin house and you are cunning. You are definitely not a member of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor so I'm thinking Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Any objections?"

"Not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff"

"OK, well that's clear." Then louder to everyone; "SLYTHERIN!"

I shrug off the sorting hat and swagger towards my housemates and cronies. Using Legilimency, which the Dark Lord taught me, I sense that Father is happy and proud. Draco is happy too.

Snape POV

I hear my daughters name and watch intently as she has the hat on her head. I know that she will be Slytherin but for some reason i am still nervous. Draco is a Slytherin, so I know he will look after her, but for some reason I still feel anxious. I hear my house and I clap louder than everyone else in the room, excluding Draco who cheers. I know they will do well.


	4. Lessons and Quidditch and Brooms

**Disclaimer: If i was JK Rowling, then I wouldn't have to write disclaimers. I only own the stuff that you don't recognise**

Chapter 4 – A Feast and Settling In and the Lessons Begin

Harriet POV

I am so happy that I am in Slytherin. Father's house. Draco's house. The Dark Lord's house. The house of the snake. We ate the feast then the Slytherin prefects, Blaise Zabini's brother, Sirius and Aunt Bella's sister Dromeda's daughter Marlene Macauley, both pure bloods, took us to the dungeons. The common room has an eerie green glow but the fire burns bright, charmed to make the flames green. Marlene shows us to our dorms and gives us our timetables. I rejoice. I have double potions on Mondays (today was a Sunday) as well as some other subjects.

I then see a flyer advertising flying lessons. Myself and Draco both look forward to them.

_MONDAY_

Snape POV

It is the first lesson of the year and I am teaching my daughter and godson. I finalise my seating plan for the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years and allow them to enter. I tell them the seats, Slytherins on the left, the others on the right. "And on the front row, Harry Potter and Lavender Brown and Harriet Snape and Draco Malfoy." I conclude. I command them to their seats and they take them. I show them the ingredients and method for the Cure for Boils and torment Potter a bit. It seems fame isn't everything, for he is the least intelligent student I have ever come across. That is, except for Longbottom, whose potion has already been Vanished twice. The aroma of egg fills my classroom and I find Crabbe's cauldron, whose potion is overcooked. I Vanish it. I then walk to the front row, criticise Potter and Brown's potions, and give Draco and Hattie 30 points each for Slytherin.

Hattie POV

I really enjoy Potions. Father has placed me and Draco at the front of his class, which I am proud of. Potions is easily my best subject so far, and I was sad when the lesson ended and we were off to Charms. In Charms we learned Wingardium Leviosa which the Granger mudblood perfected and the Finnigan half-blood burnt his feather. The rest of the day passed in a blur, except for our first Flying lesson. Madam Hooch introduced herself and made us stand in front of brooms and say "UP". Only mine, Draco's and Scarhead's brooms shot up on the first go. Then Longbottom soared up into the air and looked like an idiot. Draco and I nicked his Remembrall and soared up into the air on it. Unfortunately, Madam Hooch saw us and commanded us to the ground and sent us to Father.

Father commanded Marcus Flint, an older student to leave his Transfiguration lesson. He said to him, "Well Marcus, I have found your two chasers. These two are excellent flyers. Take them to the Quidditch pitch at lunch and train them." And with that, he glided away and Flint nodded to his back. "I'll see you at lunch."

Draco POV

It was lunch break and Hattie and I joined Flint on the pitch. He let out the quaffle and told us the rules. That was when Hattie dropped the bombshell.

"Flint, we haven't got brooms."

Flint looked concerned and then told us he would beg Dumbledore.

The practice went well and we became the new chasers. We went to every practice.

Marcus POV

I had trained my two chasers. They were doing well, but the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game was coming up and they were both nervous, plus the school brooms were doing nothing to help their nerves. If I had the money, I'd buy their brooms myself, but Dumbledore was doing the honours.

Hattie POV

It was the morning of the first game. I was nervous but excited and buzzing. Marcus, Draco and I got on really well, and we were a good team. However, Draco and I didn't have brooms. It was right then that I saw two eagle owls, who I recognised as Belle and Aurora, clutching two large packets and flying towards us. I nudged Draco just before Belle dropped something in his lap and Aurora in mine.

Draco POV

Hattie nudged me and I saw Belle drop a package on my lap with a message.

_Do not open this at the table, tell Harriet this message. The other students will see and will be jealous._

_A.D._

Dumbledore. Had to be. I gave Hattie the card and we rushed off to my dorm (we could both go in) and opened our packages. Inside was a Nimbus 2000, which was charmed. I knew it was. I cast a spell to tell me which charm had been used and it was a spell which updated the broom for whichever latest broom technology had been invented. I looked over at Hattie to see her gazing at it in awe. Oh yes. I was ready. Bring it on.

A/N: Please r&r, i always answer reviews. also a follow would mean the world.

even bad reviews are allowed guys, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer as always ****i'm brewing the polyjuice potion**

**Harry isn't on the Gryffindor quidditch team in this story**

Chapter 5 – Quidditch and a Troll

Hattie POV

Here it was – the first Quidditch match. Armed with our new brooms, Draco and I marched onto the pitch with the rest of our team. We were playing Gryffindor. Madam Hooch started the game.

Snape POV

I was proud while I watched my daughter and godson playing their first Quidditch game. I must thank Dumbledore for the brooms. The game started with Bell of Gryffindor in possession, then a Slytherin beater hit a bludger at her and Draco caught it. He passed to Flint, who passed to Hattie, who shot. And she scored. I applauded louder than anyone else on the pitch.

Hattie POV

I shot 5 times and scored 5 times. We won the match, the Seeker catching the snitch each time. In the common room, we partied all night.

Draco POV

I was so proud of her. She won us the match, along with the seeker. I scored twice and Flint scored once. The beaters hit the bludgers at every member of the Gryffindor team and we shot down Wood, which made scoring easy, or would, if it wasn't for their chasers. We partied until dawn until dungeons and even Uncle Sev came too. Thank goodness it was a Sunday!

Hattie POV

The next day, Flint, Draco and I were celebrities. At the party last night, Pansy Parkinson had dyed my hair platinum blonde and the tips Slytherin green, at my request. HOUSE PRIDE! That'll peeve off potter and weasley, who seem to be staring at me a lot, which is a tad unnerving.

Draco POV

I was waiting for Hattie down in the common room, but I saw Bulstrode and Parkinson, who told me "Harriet will be out in a minute." A couple of minutes a blonde girl emerges, with platinum hair to rival mine, cut to her mid back, with green ends. "Are we going down or not?" As soon as she speaks, I know straight away this is my Hattie. We both know why she went platinum, not worth saying. When we enter the great hall, I am holding her hand and I scowl at her many admirers. She's beautiful. Given. And now we look like brother and sister. With my Legilimency, I see that Uncle Sev is happy and proud of her. And to be honest, so am I.

Ron POV

I see her walk in with that stupid malfoy, and I feel a tinge of jealousy. Then I see her dip dyed green hair. His work, obviously. My revenge – I'm doing red for hermione. I look at Harry and Seamus, who are staring longingly. She's mine, they'll never get her. I then turn to look at Hermione, but she's gone.

Hermione POV

Ridiculous. Ron was even **drooling. **Why do they have to suddenly all fall head over heels with the girl they don't know along with the rest of the school, when I've been here all along? What wouldn't I give, to be in Snape Jnr's place? Just not with malfoy, he's just plain rude. It would be nice to be appreciated for once. OK, so maybe I'm scared of flying, a bookworm, who has hardly any friends. I find myself in the toilets. Then a troll comes in. Ron and Harry rescue me and we gain 5 points for Gryffindor. It was Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The plot line and the OCs are all mine, and so is the other stuff you don't recognise. Nothing else :'(

Hattie POV

Draco and I were still the celebrities of Slytherin house 2 weeks after the match. We were currently practicing for our Hufflepuff match, but we were being cunning. We would book the pitch pretty much all the time, so that they couldn't practice. Potter was starting to flirt with me when Draco wasn't there, which was slightly unnerving. Weasley even did it when Mr Malfoy was there. It was fine, I can send them into the infirmary if I have to.

But today was a fine Friday evening, and I felt my Mark burn. Under the shelter of the Whomping Willow, which we were able to tame, Draco and I pulled back our sleeves, we saw our Youth Eaters mark morph into a Death Eaters mark. We'd done it. Now, the Mark was pulsing, we'd been Summoned.

I took us to Father's office, told the password to the portrait of an old potions master and we went in the room.

"Father our marks have changed" – me

"Congratulations Hattie, Draco" – Father

"Thank you, Uncle Sev" – Draco

"But father, we've been summoned." –me

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Well Hattie, Draco, here we are. To enter, you must Scan your Mark."

I scan my mark and enter, seconds later, Draco and Father are behind me.

"My Lord, we are here, where are you?"

He was in the next room. I had looked forwards to this day for years.

He greeted us, and Transfigured some rocks in the corner to chairs.

"So you are probably wondering why I summoned you."

**A/N: So, why do you think Voldemort summoned his two youngest death eaters? Here's a clue; it's not because their marks have changed!**

**Remember, please just review, even if it's to say that my story is rubbish, also please follow alert and tell your friends, also share the link! I'll post faster!;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, I'm so mean!:P but still, next chapter will be at least double the length, I promise!:*

At this point, they are 12 –xox

Chapter 7

"Yes, My Lord"

"Well, I have questions about your devotion."

"I assure you, My Lord, you are the only one I will ever support."

"Not you, Severus, you know my orders to you. You may go into the next room, and watch, but you cannot hear. I assure you, I will not Unforgivable them."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Harriet."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I want you to marry a death eater."

"Who, my Lord?"

"You can choose, any. Draco."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You must also marry a death eater".

"Yes, my Lord. Who, and when, my Lord?".

"Draco, you may choose, and tonight. I will call your parents. Choose quickly, and firecall me by the end of the hour."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are both dismissed. Call Severus in, he and I shall have a little talk."

Guys, reviews make my world go round. Or follows and alerts.;;)

You know how much I'll love you.

See you soon, Marlotta xoxox


	8. Choosing and a Ceremony

a/n: i'm only gonna do 10 chapters on first year. Thanks to millford for reviewing.:)Chapter 8 – Choosing

Draco POV

We were 12, and we were being married to someone who was perhaps 40. At least we could choose.

Hattie POV

We had Flood back to Hogwarts, and went to the common room to think about the news. I was a Death Eater, and proud of it. Draco was another proud Death Eater. We were both to marry someone older. That was it. I got it.

Draco pov

I had to choose by the end of the hour, otherwise I'll be stuck with goodness knows who for the rest of my life. It was hard to decide.

Hattie POV

I could marry Draco, and we could still live our life together! That would be the most perfect night ever. I told him.

Draco POV

My girlfriend is a genius! She found a loophole. I firecalled the Dark Lord. He would make Uncle Sev watch over us, and it would be a hard few years. We had to keep it a secret from the light until we were 17. That was OK.

-1 HOUR LATER-

We had managed to Summon my mothers wedding dress and Shrink it to fit Hattie. I had got my father's suit and made it fit my body. I felt my Mark burn. I went to malfoy manor.

Hattie POv:

We flood to malfoy manor. He was there, and so were the other death eaters. Including Father. I changed into Aunt Cissy's wedding dress and Father came to get me. I walked up the aisle and I saw my beautiful boyfriend's face, dressed in Lucius' suit. The Dark Lord did the blessing.

The Dark Lord:

I really didn't doubt their loyalty. Severus just wanted them married. And I have to say, I did too. Slytherin's ice prince and princess, once again. Draco kissed his bride.

Snape POV:I was so proud of them, my little girl was all grown up and married. But we couldn't tell anyone. Not until they were seventeen. I saw Hattie take her ring off and pass it to Draco. She picked up a stone and Transfigured it to become a chain. She slid the ring onto the chain and put it around her neck. Then she said a few words that made me realise how clever my daughter was. "That way nobody will know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is going to be the penultimate chapter of first year – review if you want 2nd year as well, or i might do it if i feel like it

Draco POV

I was ecstatic that I had married her, Crabbe and Goyle saw me grinning like a lunatic and I knew I had to make up an explanation.

"the chamber of secrets will be opened next year"

Their faces lit up and they ran off to join Potter and his cronies. I know where they've been lately, I've seen them on the Death Eaters Map. They've been with them so much lately, but the Chamber will probably not be open. Also, I know the charm to show me what they're saying, I say it.

Goyle: 'Hey, Haz'

Potter: 'Hello Goyle, Crabbe'

Crabbe: 'Hello Babe!' – hopefully to Granger.

Granger:'Heya Vincie!' – so its true, Crabbe's a blood traitor. I must tell his father and the Dark Lord.

Goyle: 'Hey Ronnie, Minnie, Drake's told us something! The Chamber of Secrets is being opened next year!' - seriously, I've told you Goyle, stop using that stupid nickname! Also, you're so bad at them!

Weasley: 'And this is what? Mione? You're the bright one. You are a Ravenclaw!' – Granger was Ravenclaw?! NEVER!

Granger: ' I don't know either Ron, but Malfoy said it, so it must be bad.' - Thanks for the credit, Granger.

The conversation ended. I can exhale. Thank goodness.

Then I remembered; I have exams soon. I am revising, and I have them next week.

Potions would be simple. They all would. If all else failed, I could ask Hattie. Hattie. My wife.

That was it. I was getting Hattie Deprivation. I needed to see my wife.


	10. Exams and Leaving

Chapter 10 – Exams and The End of The Year

AU

The exams week was here and none of the Slytherins were nervous, unlike the rest of the houses. Hermione Granger, a studious pupil, had drawn out timetables for all of her friends.

Harriet Snape and Draco Malfoy were probably the only first years in Slytherin who were bothered to revise for the exams, however they were definitely the brightest out of them and the Hufflepuff first years. They would pass easily, however they were the only ones interested.

The Slytherin Quidditch team had won the Cup. They were ecstatic, especially the nineteen years old Marcus Flint, who was the captain and had had to repeat his final year due to his lack of NEWTS achieved. The 5th and 7th years were hard at work revising the work they needed to pass some of the most important exams of their lives.

Nobody at Hogwarts knew apart from Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Harriet Malfoy that the latters were married. It was the Dark Lord's will and it would be followed.

Hattie POV

The exams were almost over. To be totally honest, they were a doddle. Granger was annoying everyone apart from Boot, who seems to have an eye on her, by going on about the answers. I only had one exam left; potions.

AU

The potions exam was a simple Cure for Boils. This was spectacularly easy for both Harriet and Draco Malfoy, whom Severus Snape winked at from in front of their cauldrons. They'd be getting Os.

A few days later, term ended. Harriet packed her trunk rather soon and helped Draco pack his. They went to Harriet's father and they boarded the train together, in the Professor's private compartment. Loaded with Chocolate Frogs and hyper from Bertie Bott's, they were sad to leave Hogwarts. But, as they knew, they would still see each other; they lived in Malfoy Manor together! At Platform 9 ¾, Harriet saw all the emotional parents with their children. "They need to get a grip" she muttered to Draco. He nodded and scowled in agreement.

Together, they went back home, to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and back to their master.

A/N: OK guys, thanks to my favoriter and my reviewer, Millford.

This is obviously the end of first year. I'm gonna take a break on this fanfiction, and focus a bit more on getting my other fanfics on here. It hopefully won't be too long before the next chapter. I'm gonna promise it'll be done and on before the end of the year but I can't really guarantee much. Look at my other fanfics please:D and REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!


End file.
